Kamen Rider Super-1
is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series. It is the seventh installment in the Kamen Rider Series. The series was broadcast on the Mainichi Broadcasting System from October 17, 1980 to October 3, 1981, lasting 48 episodes. The series was a co-production between Toei and Ishinomori Productions, and was created by Shōtarō Ishinomori. The average ratings of the series was 9.9% Story Kazuya Oki volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape and determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1 to fight the evil Dogma Kingdom and later the Jin Dogma. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Concepts *Kamen Rider Super-1 **Kamen Rider 9 **Kamen Rider V9 Allies *Genjirō Tani *Masao Kozuka (Choro) *Harumi Kusanami *Ryō Kusanami *Master Genkai *Benkei *Masako Mizunuma *Daisuke Akita *Shigeru Matsuoka *Mamoru Murayama *Takeshi Tanaka *Michiru Ishikawa *Masaru Ishikawa *Professor Henry Villains Dogma Kingdom *Emperor Terror Macro / Kaiser Crow *General Megarl / Death Buffalo *Dogma Bodyguards *Dogma Fighters Jin Dogma *Marshal Demon / Satan Snake *Princess Yōkai / Satan Doll *Commander Onibi / Onibibinba *Doctor Ghost / Gold Ghost *Staff Officer Witch / Majoringa *Jin Fighters Episodes Other media Manga # # # # Cast * - * - * - (Played as * ) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Kamen Rider Super-1 - Tetsuya Nakayashiki *Kamen Rider Super-1 (understudy; 7, 8 & movie), Monsters - Hiroo Kawarazaki *Kamen Rider Super-1 (understudy; 9-13, 30, 31 &, 43-46) - Haruhiko Hashimoto *Kamen Rider Super-1 (understudy) - Junichi Iwai *Kamen Rider Super-1 (trampoline), Monsters - Hiroshi Ueda *Lonely Wolf - Nobuyuki Ishizuka *Dogma Fighter - Junichi Akasaka *Majoringa - Akiko Shigeta Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: with Kōrogi '73 ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Shunsuke Takasugi with Korōgi '73 **Episodes: 1-23 * **Lyrics: **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki with the Columbia Yurikago-kai and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 24-48 Other Songs *Go! Super Machine *Muteki No Yuusha Super-1 *Sekai Ni Hitori *Five Hands Rock *Yume No Nagareboshi *Hiden Sekishin Shourin-Ken *9-Nin Rider Eien Ni International Broadcasts Super-1 was aired in Indonesia in 1995. In this version the opening song was changed into another song (not dubbed soundtrack). External links * '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダースーパー1 Kamen Rider Super-1] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Showa Era